


Futanari Ballbusting: Keeper

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [8]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: BDSM, Big Balls, CBT, Couple, Cowgirl, Crotch Kick, Dominance, Ejaculation, F/F, Fighting, Futa, Futa on Female, Futanari, Injury, Kickboxing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lovely, Orgasm, Sex, Woman on Top, ballbusting, double orgasm, excessive cum, female dom, intercourse, large testicles, nutpunch, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: A futanari named Sarah gets proper care from her loving girlfriend, Monika, after an injury





	Futanari Ballbusting: Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Richard Percival](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Richard+Percival).

You know how hard being a kickboxer is?

You could probably tell, but now, add two giant swinging oranges between your legs, and answer that again.

Yeah it's nice when you are grappling and tackling with female opponents on the ground, rubbing and hotdogging your massive cock between their ample ass cheeks and them kissing your 'nads after the fight as a way to say sorry... Some even being a lot more helpful after matches when we hit the showers...

But damn I get castrated a lot... It's not as pleasant as it sounds, you know?

Some female opponents, as well as the few futa ones, have a real thing for busting. They constantly barrage your crotch with their fists, knees and feet and even if you're down, they slam their elbows onto your injured orbs, ah...

Anything could happen on the ring, and the common opinion is, you have to be dumb to become a MMA fighter when you're a futanari. I say it's bullshit. You have to be dumb to have such job and not wear a protective cup when you step onto the ring!

Now believe me, there ain't no cup that could fit my genitals. So am I dumb? Probably... or... I just have a fetish...

My name is Sarah, and I'm a 6ft (~183cm) tall futanari with honey-colored hair flowing down to the middle of my back, sky-blue eyes and a biiiig ballbusting fetish. I work as a kickboxer, and believe me, I'm pretty fit for my job, regardless of the fact that my dick reaches past my knees and my balls are just two saggy, giant, ripe oranges that dangle around when I move. Just excellent targets for my opponents!

Yes, I am a remarkable fighter (top 5 worldwide! ... and the only futa...), I have a fit body and my muscles are nicely toned, but... Having big cojones is a problem, unless you like them beaten and... your DETERMINATION levels are immense! That's all me, baby!

Well, so, I'm talking about injuries, but the truth is, balls aren't the only thing that gets bruised, swollen and... ruptured on daily basis for me. I take a risk in every fight. And I accept that fact.

"Fuck you are hot!" Lina exclaimed as she wound up her fist and slammed it into my groin from below because my guard was up on the top.

"Gah...! I- I'm also straight, Lina!" I yelled, blocking her side kick and countering it with a jab to the face, making my futa opponent fall to the ground before me.

It was the last round of the match, and we were already after 4 solid beatdowns. Lina was a really good kickboxer (maybe because I omitted her groin) and I had fun fighting her. We were at the country-wide MMA fighting sweep, gathering all the motherfuckers that loved to brawl. This was the last fight of the season for me and Lina, so we wanted to end it quickly, but it was 2:2 now!

"UGH! I know!!" Lina moaned, shooting her foot up into my balls, grinding them with her heel as I stumbled back and groaned.

Lina stood up quickly, taking advantage of me being stunned, and grabbed my head, sending her knee into it and making me see stars as I arched back, yelling. Lina grabbed my hips and launched a powerful knee into my dangling gonads, actually making me jump a little.

"Those juicy balls of yours... mmmmrrr..." She purred with a slick smile as she brushed her black hair from her face.

"Fuck off!" I chuckled weakly before I lunged at her, grappling her as our hands locked together. I was stronger, so I easily pushed Lina back, but I saw her eyes glancing down at my crotch.

Her bare foot rocketed up and slammed my colossal sperm factories.

"mmmghhh..." I closed my eyes and stopped, while Lina got angry. As you can probably tell by now, my endurance was out of this world. And it wasn't all because of my fetish. Even though I liked ballbusting, I was still straight, so I didn't enjoy other futas beating my eggs.

  
"Why won't you go down! I'm beating your fat balls over and over!" She yelled and pushed me before punching my nuts, her padded, fingerless gloves did nothing to make the punch more bearable.

"FUCK! YOUR! BALLS! GO! DOWN!" Lina screamed, and with each word, she smashed her fist between my legs, crashing her knuckles against my testicles.

I yelled my lungs out, but my legs refused to go limp, I was still standing! On wobbly legs though...

"...?!?! OH COME ON!!!!" Lina was PISSED OFF. With the last punch, she grabbed hold of each of my swollen, red family jewels and twisted them hard, digging her nails into them, trying to rupture the organs.

I yelled my lungs out, but... She just couldn't make me fall!

"This is impossible!!!! RRAAGH!!!" She tried another strategy, pushing me away and charging at me before kicking me right in the knee.

  
At this moment, I felt like some electrical shock wave drove itself from my leg through my spine and with it, a cold feeling swept through my body.

I screamed and collapsed, holding my knee while tears streamed down my cheeks. Initially, Lina was happy, but then she realised... she dislocated my kneecap...

She was shocked and froze, not knowing what to do, so I took things into my hands and called for a medic.

It turned out that my patellar tendon was ripped.  
Read as: it hurt like hell and it was bad.

  
Lina wanted to give me the victory, but she was confirmed as the winner by the judges. She's a nice girl, I like her and I wasn't angry at her. Shit happens.

I was driven home by lovely girlfriend, Monika, who was spectating me while I was brawling. Moni is a SWAT team leader, but she's actually a lovely soul, I love her more than anything.

Monika is 5'9" (~175cm), she has a curvy, mouthwatering body of a Goddess, just... a balanced form of a fitness maniac. Large buns complemented by thicc thighs. Sweet, smooth stomach and perfect curves where a woman should have them. Her hair is raven-black, made into a professional office bun. A bit messy, but still preserving class! Her brown, fierce eyes can be scary at times, but luckily she always looks at me with affection and care. I also adore her ample double D boobs, very comforting, yes, and I just love her cute freckles, sprinkled around her cheeks and nose :3

So we arrived home, my leg already in a cast, so I couldn't move much and it still hurt like a bitch.

"Ughhh" I groaned, my butt landing on the couch after Monika helped me 'walk' here.

"Are you alright? Did anything get loose...?" Monika was sooo worried about me... She was carefully tending to my leg, checking whether the cast opened or whatnot. Well, it was more like that thing you slap on your knee that stabilises it. A robotic-looking contraption that ought to help not to injure the tendon even more while it regenerates.

"Jeez, calm down, woman! It's just a ripped tendon!" I chuckled, and then groaned while I was adjusting myself on the couch.

Monika gazed at me with that 'bitch please' look before she suddenly lied on top of me, making the cutest possible face while she hugged me, staring at me with her big, brown eyes.

"I wove you... I don't want anything to happen to my lovebird..." She said, rubbing her face against my breasts.

I blinked and then smiled, patting her head and giving her a peck on the lips,  
"Oh I see how it is... so I get my poor knee fucked up, and you're all lovey-dovey, but when I return home with my balls ruptured, you're like 'not again!' huh?" I laughed, while Monika pouted and kneed me in the testes, because she was in the position to do so.

"oouuuu..." I moaned softly, while Moni's hard knee was squashing my balls against the sofa.

"As far as I know, they are healthy and functional, aren't they?" Monika said with a smirk as she started to grind the girls harder with her lovely knee.

"Ack- Yes! T-They are!!!" I said with a slightly twisted expression as Monika let her other leg join the fun. Both her legs were between mine and she started to grind her knees against each one of the plump orbs below her in a slightly harsh way.

"Do you want me to change that...?" Monika purred, "You seem to want them ruptured, honey..." Her smile was toxicly sweet, she was holding my down so I couldn't do anything to protect my testicles.

"Ah!!! F- Fuck! You're grinding my testicles!" I moaned, closing my eyes, I was defenceless! I felt my girls being slowly pushed onto the couch as Monika had this smug, sexy smirk on her face.

"Fuck yeah~!" She cooed and then lifted her legs, giving me false hope as she let them down with double the force, squashing those fat tanks of cum.

My dick couldn't bear it and pushed against Monika's stomach, trying to lift her entire body up.

"Moni pleaaase!" I whined on my last breath as Monika bit her lower lip, looking me in the eyes while squashing my poor girls with both her knees.

"mmmmh~ I love you so much~" Monika stopped and kissed me on the lips, grabbing my collar and immediately inserting her tongue into my mouth. She started to moan and I felt a wave of heat overcome my lower parts as my balls could rest just for a bit.

"mgh mhove yhou toou~" I murmured while my tongue danced with Monika's. She was getting really blushed...!

"I want to fuck your big dick, baby." Monika cooed in-between the kisses, and I felt a rush of adrenaline hit my head.

"I want you to do that too...!" I quickly replied, grabbing her waist eagerly and getting up, but apparently she didn't want me to do that...

"wha- Get down!!!" Monika yelled in her SWAT voice as she felt me lifting her up. She also clenched her fist and rammed it into my defenceless crotch, making my eyes cross.

I collapsed back onto the sofa and huffed, all my muscles tense from such a powerful, angry nut punch.

"Lie. Down." Monika smiled, showing me her pearly whites and giving me a peck on the lips before sliding herself down carefully not to touch the contraption on my leg.

She sat on my thighs and slid my pants down, but it got stuck on that knee cast thing... So Monika ripped them apart and smiled to me in a sweet way, fluttering her eyelashes. Well... those boxing shorts are disposable anyway...

My already erect member shot up and rippled before Monika's face as her eyes went wide.

"Mmmm... I was so horny this morning... Even after I masturbated, I still wanted that thing inside me... nothing else..." Monika's eyes crossed to ogle my long, thick shaft. She bit her lower lip and sighed longingly.

"You... m- masturbated? But I thought-" I started, but Monika slid her small, feminine, but harsh hands onto my two exposed jewels and started to slightly dig her nails into the big orbs, which made me shut up instantly.

"I do masturbate... you're not the only one doing it... And I don't have to use somebody's panties to get off..." Monika cooed, scratching at my swelling gonads as I blushed immensely.

"You think I don't know that you wrap my used panties around your cock and go at it? Or... my bra?" Monika's voice were painfully enticing and slow, she knew how to tease me.

I gulped, "I... Well... I can't deny that..."

Monika smirked victoriously and while looking me dead in the eyes, lowered herself a bit and started to make out with the tip of my penis.

Her full, beautiful lips started to press and rub against the bottom of my cockhead before her tongue joined in and she kissed and slurped at my tip.

Monika's nails scratched at my taut, full testicles like you'd scratch a dog, but slower. It almost tickled, but was certainly really teasing.

"mmmkhhh- I love you, Moni..." I purred in delight as a bead of pre-cum started to form at my slit.

"Też cię kocham, skarbie~" Monika purred, her slavic tongue only making me harder for her. Her beautiful eyes glanced at my face before going back at my cock and ogling it in that sexy, longing look of hers.

She slowly grabbed hold of each of my huge eggs and squeezed them, making me jump, but next thing I saw was her arm high above her head.

SLAM!

My lovely dick-pleasurer whom I trusted with my life slammed her small fist into one of my low-hanging stones, making a large crater in its soft, sensitive form.

Monika's knuckles crushed my right testicle against the couch as the sexy devil ground her hand into it, moaning in delight.

Since Monika learned that I actually loved ballbusting, she kinda... got into it... too much...

I released a roar of agony, my legs raising from the impact as my right sperm factory was pancaked mercilessly!

"YAAAAAAAAUUGHHHK!!!!!-" I collapsed on the bed, my tongue sticking out of my mouth as I drooled.

Monika took her fist away and giggled in a totally innocent way, covering her mouth with her fingertips, looking like a cute lil soul.

"I just made a dent in your big cum tank, didn't I~" She cooed while I winced in shock and pleasure,  
"Shall I make the other one suffer as well...? I know you like symmetry when-"

"nnOUUuhhhh...." I groaned, my hands shakily cupping my poor, bruised egg.

"Oh. So you want me to hit the right one again...?" Monika acted confused as my eyes widened.

"Please, no..." I moaned in real agony, making a sad face, which cracked Monika's act as she looked worried.

"aww... baby... I didn't want it to hurt that bad..." Monika purred as she lied on top of me, talking in a lovey-dovey tone and giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. Her hands went down and slid onto my hurting orb, massaging it and trying to make it feel better.

"I forgive you..." I laughed and then coughed, groaning, "uuuuooh..." I purred while Monika's lovely hands were covering my nut with delightful caresses and gentle touches.

"I can make you feel a lot better, darling~" Monika cooed into my ear as she slid down and stood up, removing her jeans.

She gave me a lustful look before turning around and slowly, very... veeeery slowly sliding her pants down, revealing her jiggly, massive ass cheeks, just heaven on Earth...

Moni swayed her hips in a painfully slow dance, my eyes tracing her ass left and right as she looked back at me and smiled enticingly.

"You just lay back and relax, honey..." Monika purred as she got on top of me, squatting right down my hard shaft and grabbing it. Her hand moved it closer to her puffy, smooth pussy and she started to rub my cockhead against it, making a delighted face and blushing cutely.

Her mouth opened a bit and she released a pleased-sounding moan before she bit her lips and started to insert my hard dick inside her!

As my tip parted her nether lips, she groaned under her breath, looking up briefly, her eyes crossing.

"Ah~ y- yes...! I missed it so bad~!" Monika exclaimed. Yesterday she had an almost 8 hour-action, after which she arrived home and fell asleep immediately, meaning we couldn't have sex. I mean... she let me use her butt, but she was half-alive so... anyway!

Monika lowered herself slowly on my rock-hard penis, moaning loudly and gasping as her pussy slowly devoured each inch of my erection until she got all the way down and fell forward, gasping.

"Oh... God!!!" Monika yelled, trying to get a grasp of air as her eyes went up. Her hands were resting on my well-toned stomach muscles and her legs were on both sides of my hips.

She started to ride me cowgirl style, groaning in effort as my giant cock was currently rubbing all over her tight inner walls, each movement made Monika released either a gasp or a wild moan.

"Fuck! You're splitting me apart, Sarah~!!" Monika groaned as she leaned in and started to kiss me, slapping her ass down on my thighs.

As to our position... You know how large my balls are. I absolutely have to have spread legs at all times, like... they call it futaspreading or something, and... Monika's legs were normally between mine when we have sex. But this time, with each thrust, she pushed my legs together with hers, squashing my nuts between my own steel-hard thighs in result!

"M- Monika, my-" I started as Monika arched back again and moaned, but I didn't get to finish my sentence as my girlfriend's fist went back and between my legs, her knuckles ramming into my testicles and making me gag.

"Shut your damn mouth, Sarah Ripe! I'm going to cum! FUCK! Your cock is so deep!!" Monika yelled, her eyes glazed over and half-closed as her giant, soft boobs jiggled up and down with each grind of her hips against mine, "I love you! I love your big, hard cock! I love your massive, fat balls!" Monika yelled in frenzy, really close to breaking.

I could say that I wasn't close, but that punch made my nuts contract hard and after a second, my dick hardened and gushed out a fat load, splashing jizz all over Monika's womb.

In that moment, she froze for 5 solid seconds before her mouth widened in a wild moan of bliss.

My dick must've ripped her apart good, since she started to softly thrash around on top of me, her pussy lips clenching and milking my dick form all of its juices.

Monika's inner walls made a vice-like grip on my ejaculating member, not letting it go as her own juices started to sprinkle all over my orgasming gonads.

Moni's eyes went to the back of her skull as her tongue hung from her open-wide mouth. A hard blush enveloped her pretty face as she spasmed, and then fell on top of me, her face straight into my boobs.

I huffed and kept cumming inside her limp body, my dick bent up to reach the farthest reaches of her sweet, tight pussy. After about 20 seconds of mutual orgasm, I finally felt my balls relax and I collapsed as well, hugging Monika.

We lied there for another 20 second before Monika turned her sleepy, drowsy face towards mine and smooched my chin,  
"Best sex I ever had." She said quietly, embracing me.

"ahahah! You say that every time..." I chuckled.

"Because it's true... I love you. And not a single soul more." Monika cooed warmly, I felt so, so good...

"I love you too, darling... You're a keeper..." I grinned, and then raised an eyebrow, "Wait... not a single soul more? You don't your little charming sister?"

Monika frowned and pouted, "Oh you ass! Of course I love her!" Monika exclaimed angrily, clenching her tight pussy hard on my half-hard cock, making me moan.

"Ah! Ah! Sensitive!" I hissed.

"Pfff! Like hell! You are always hard for me!" Monika grinned evilly, gyrating her sexy hips, stimulating my cock as I squirmed around and grunted.

Not that it wasn't true... I was one of those futas that could cum multiple times in a row. But... sometimes it didn't work like that... I became super sensitive and groaned as Monika upped the tempo and started to ride me again, making my cum squelch out of her pussy and drip on my nuts.

"Cum~ Cum for me, Sarah~! I love your biiiig cock inside me! I want to keep it there forever!" She teased and grinned, hugging my tightly and not letting me go.

"I caaan't!!!" I grunted as my testicles churned in cum and my eyes went to the back of my skull.

"CUMMM~" Monika moaned into my ear, blushing hard and arching her head back as she felt me actually cum again, releasing a few big spurts inside her already overflowed pussy.

My balls made a funny sound as they released their load and I almost fainted, collapsing on the couch, cumming inside Monika again.

"Oh fuck me...!" Monika purred as she relished in each big serpentine of jizz spurting inside of her womb.

She hugged me hard and pushed her hips down, milking every last bit of cum from my balls.

"Goddess of fuck... I want to marry you!" She suddenly moaned.

"..."

"..."

"What?" I looked at her, blinking. That just totally shook me up from my dazed state.

"What? I... I didn't say anything..." Monika blushed so heavily her face looked like a cherry as she looked away with her eyes wide.

"I HEARD YOU PERFECTLY!!" I yelled, beaming happily and sitting up with Monika on top of me and my dick buried inside her.

"kurwa..." she whispered.

"Don't you kurwa me!" I gulped, I was so nervous, everything was happening so fast!

"Monika! Do you want to marry me?!" I half-screamed, and she looked at me like I was a mad person.

"... y... YES!!! YES OF COURSE!" Monika replied and an inhumanly wide smile appeared on my face... before Monika slapped me across the cheek!

"BUT YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY PROPOSING TO ME NOW!" Monika yelled, and I blinked in shock.

"B- But it was so romantic and-"

Monika, still with my cock inside her pussy, abruptly twisted her hips to the left, bending my cock and making me howl.

"You're taking me for dinner. TODAY! And we will do this then, you idiot!" Monika got up from me angrily, but her pussy was still really sensitive, so she released a really lewd moan and covered her mouth, blushing.

She then looked down at me and slammed her heel into my ballsack before getting down.

"AagH!! f- fuck!!! Yes! Of course, honey!!!" I groaned, slumping over to the side and clenching my poor orbs.

Monika went over to the door, "... It really was the best sex I ever had!" She said before smirking and going away, putting some extra sway to her hips.

"y- you say that every time...!" I moaned in agony.

"Because it's true!" Her voice could be heard from the corridor.

...

Fuck I love her so much.


End file.
